Hunters
The Hunters are an organization dedicated to hunting werewolves on MTV's Teen Wolf. The Hunters' Code : "Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent" : "We hunt those who hunt us" - The Hunter's Code While simple in wording, the code covers many situations. The portions of The Code mentioned so far: * They only hunt werewolves who do harm to humans as long as there is proof. * They do not kill younger werewolves, particularly children. * They do not kill humans. Not all hunters follow the code. Prior to the beginning of Season One, Kate Argent violated the code by killing most members of the Hale pack, including humans, in an arson fire. She also tortured and tried to kill Derek Hale and then tried to get her niece Allison Argent to kill Scott McCall. In Season 2 Allison's grandfather, Gerard, says the Hunters will no longer follow the code due to Kate's murder. Aside from their moral code, the Hunters have an "honor code" that if one gets bit by a werewolf they would take their own life. Examples of this code are the suicides of Victoria Argent in Season 2 and Alexander Argent in Season 3. One of a Hunter's earliest training sessions is getting tied up in some random place, and then the trainee must break free of their bonds to escape. They are timed during this exercise. (Ice Pick, De-Void) In Alpha Pact, Allison states that Hunters forge silver bullets as a symbol of completing their training and as a testament to the code The Bestiary Introduced in Season 2, the Bestiary is a descriptive or anecdotal treatise on the various supernatural animals the Argent family have encountered or of which they have knowledge. Gerard keeps the Bestiary on a flash drive. It is written in Archaic Latin. The only details provided from the book have been about the Kanima seen in Season 2. Details about the bestiary entry are on the main Kanima page In Season 3, Allison points out the bestiary is over a thousand pages long while trying to find out why Lydia keeps hearing a buzzing noise. ("Galvanize") Lydia gives a copy of the bestiary (now a hardback book) to Deputy Parrish to help him discover his supernatural nature. An entry of the kanima is seen as they browse through the book. ("Smoke & Mirrors") Season 1 Derek was threatened by Chris Argent and a group of hunters. They believed he was responsible for The Alpha's crimes. ("Lunatic") Kate shot Derek with a wolfsbane tipped bullet, which almost killed him. ("Magic Bullet") Scott was shot by hunters on two occasions, but at the end of Season one, the Argents seemed to have come to an uneasy truce with the young werewolf who is again dating their daughter. ("Code Breaker") Season 2 Chris Argent threatens Scott to stay away from Allison. Chris' father, Gerard, arrives for Kate's funeral. Later hunters capture a homeless Omega werewolf. Gerard slices him in half with a sword in violation of The Code. ("Omega") Victoria Argent and the hunters kidnap and torture the principal to force his resignation. They then place Gerard in charge of Beacon Hills High School. A hunter dressed as a sheriff's deputy is then dispatched to kill Isaac with a syringe filled with wolfsbane. Allison shoots him with an arrow and he is ultimately defeated by Isaac Lahey. ("Shape Shifted") Chris begins training Allison as a hunter. He explains that males are fighters while the female hunters are the leaders. A hunter is killed outside the Hale House by an unknown creature. Chris takes his body to Dr. Deaton for an examination. ("Ice Pick") Dr. Deaton explains to Scott that the hunters keep a record of all the creatures they've encountered. Gerard stabs Scott in the gut and threatens his mother. ("Abomination") The hunters' bestiary says of the kanima: “Like the wolf, its power is greatest at the moon’s peak. Like the wolf, the kanima is a social creature but where the wolf seeks a pack, the kanima seeks a friend.” '''("Venomous") Gerard installed CCTV cameras throughout Beacon Hills High School. Allison says a team of hunters constantly monitors all surveillance cameras, including ATMs and private security cams, throughout Beacon Hills. The hunters' bestiary is re-translated and now reads '“Like the wolf, its power is greatest at the moon’s peak. Like the wolf, the kanima is a social creature but where the wolf seeks a pack the kanima seeks a master.” ' ("Frenemy") The hunters' bestiary is translated further giving more details about the relationship between the kanima and its master. ("Restraint") The hunters plan to kill Jackson. They battle Derek and Boyd using wolfsbane laced bullets. They do not get to Jackson and Mrs. Argent is bitten. ("Raving") They lead an assault on the police station to kill Derek, kill Jackson and Matt, and save his hostages. ("Fury") Season 3 A new group of hunters capture and torture Peter and Derek. They are searching for "La Loba" and believe the Hales know her whereabouts. ("More Bad Than Good") The leader of these new hunters, a woman named Araya, visits Chris in jail and chastises him for trying to "retire" from hunting. ("Letharia Vulpina") Araya's hunters confront Derek at his loft. Again they ask for "La Loba" but are interrupted and beaten by Kate Argent. ("The Divine Move") Season 4 The Calaveras, a family of hunters from Mexico, recovered Kate's healing body at the end of Season 1. They took her back to Mexico and tried to force her to commit suicide according to their code. Kate managed to escape and they've been trying to get her ever since. After Scott and his friends come looking for Derek Hale, Araya Calavera sends them to capture Kate. ("The Dark Moon") The Calaveras approach Chris to help them find Kate after they think Braeden, their gun for hire, failed. ("I. E. D.") A group of former hunters tries to collect on the Benefactor's contract by killing Satomi's pack. Chris denounces this group because they kill for profit. ("Monstrous") The Calaveras and Chris head La Iglesia to capture Kate. ("Smoke & Mirrors") Weapons & Arsenal Hunters use a number of different weapons include 'guns, crossbows, Chinese ring daggers, ''wolfsbane laced bullets, and "Flash Bolts". Flash bolts are little bombs attached to arrows that explode on impact blinding those nearby. They also use an electroshock weapon, similar to a cattle prod. Certain levels of electricity can weaken werewolves causing them to revert to their human form and, if applied in a constant current, keeping them weakened. The constant current will also stop their accelerated healing and, if the voltage is high enough, could kill them. Gerard used a broadsword in Omega to cut a captured werewolf in half. Araya's hunters brought out a chainsaw (More Bad Than Good). Smoke grenades are also used to help give them cover when they enter a building. (Fury) Hunters set up elaborate traps using hidden trip wires to ensnare their prey. (Omega) Infrared goggles are worn to see better at night. Ultrasonic emitters use sound to drive or herd werewolves in a certain direction. Chris uses a smaller form of the sonic emitter in Alpha Pact. The sound allows Isaac to find the kidnapped parents beneath the Nemeton. (Lunar Ellipse) Sonics also come into play when attempting to draw out werewolves. Allison played recordings of wolves howling through loudspeakers attached to an ATV. Erica and Boyd mistook the sound for another pack of werewolves and were captured. (Battlefield) Known Members * Chris Argent (retired) * Kate Argent (Werejaguar) * Victoria Argent (deceased) * Gerard (incapacitated) * Allison Argent (retired/deceased) * Bennett (deceased) * Alexander Argent (deceased) * Araya Calavera * Severo Calavera Gallery 1 derek-kate-allison.jpg Hunter Chick and Wolf Boy.png 1 kate.jpg 13 hunters.jpg The Hunters Pay Derek a visit.png|Hunters at Hale house Victoria moon.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 20 Echo House Araya Mexican Hunter.jpg|Araya Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 401 The Dark Moon Kira forced to shock.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 401 The Dark Moon Calavera torture.png